


" Wypadki w gospodarstwie domowym "  McDanno_Rulz

by okularnicaM



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Muszę przyznać McDanno_Rulz ,że coś w tym jest :P :) <br/>Dobrze mieć poczucie humoru</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wypadki w gospodarstwie domowym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263376) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/plYw15tOj)


	2. à la Bolek i Lolek :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muszę przyznać McDanno_Rulz ,że coś w tym jest :P :)   
> Dobrze mieć poczucie humoru

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmBs36EPj)


End file.
